One prior art well-known ether compound having a vinyl group and an oxirane ring in its molecule is allyl glycidyl ether of the following formula (see Bailschtain, Third and Fourth Ed., Vol. 17, page 990). ##STR1## Because of its reactivity, this allyl glycidyl ether has been widely used in the industrial field as a monomer for the preparation of a homopolymer or a copolymer with a compound having a carbon-to-carbon double bond, an intermediate reactant intended for silane coupling agents along with various silanes, a crosslinking agent for epoxy resins, and an intermediate reactant for forming resin monomers.
Polymers and other products resulting from allyl glycidyl ether are low in water repellency, moisture resistance and compatibility with fluorinated materials. There is a need for imparting or improving such properties.
Also known in the prior art are epoxy-modified silanes of the following formula: ##STR2## wherein X is a hydrolyzable group, R is a monovalent organic group, and n is an integer of 1 to 3. These compounds contain a X--Si group reactive with glass, metal, silica, quartz sand, etc. and an epoxy group reactive with an alcohol, amino or carboxyl group of organic resins in the same molecule so that they are very effective in increasing the mechanical strength and electrical properties of epoxy resin/glass laminates, phenolic resin/glass laminates and phenolic resin shell molds. Treatment of silica with these compounds can modify the silica surface with an epoxy group-containing residue. However, these epoxy-modified silanes sometimes fail to provide sufficient water resistance and heat resistance, and leave the possibility of decomposition of an ether linkage in their molecule.